Engaged
by Lizzy gminis
Summary: Saori Kido, bella, rica e inteligente. Una joven que aparentemente lo tiene todo. Su vida cambiará cuando tenga que cumplir con su responsabilidad de rica heredera: un matrimonio arreglado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kuru-sama.**_

Saori Kido, bella, rica e inteligente. Una joven que aparentemente lo tiene todo. Su vida cambiará cuando tenga que cumplir con su responsabilidad de rica heredera: un matrimonio arreglado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El día más felizmente desgraciado de mi vida.**

Saori se despertó temprano esa mañana, algo muy inusual en ella. Pero este día era especial. Era el día que había esperado ansiosamente.

Abrió las ventanas de su habitación y respiró el delicioso aroma de la mañana. Una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios espontáneamente. Saori bien podría ser la jovencita más feliz del mundo, o eso pensaba ella.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y corrió a contestarlo. Se trataba de un mensaje solamente, entonces procedió a leerlo no sin menos ánimo. Como había pensado se trataba de Seiya.

_"Buenos días bonita, solo quería recordarte que hoy nos veremos en el Zodiacs café. Disculpa que insista tanto, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Hasta entonces."_

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en el rostro de Saori, tomó el celular y lo apretó contra su pecho. No cabía en sí de felicidad, hoy Seiya se le declararía y le pediría que fuera su novia; ella le contestaría que sí y entonces ambos se besarían como en las películas, incluso imagino la romántica música que sonaría de fondo. Pero eso no sería todo, después de meses juntos siendo la pareja perfecta se darían cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y se casaría. "Y vivieron felices para siempre" resonó en su mente. Pero a todo esto ¿para qué esperar tanto? Seiya ya era mayor de edad y ella cumpliría los 18 años en dos meses. Tal vez no era necesario pensarlo tanto, ella estaba segura de que amaba a Seiya y él a ella.

Después de releer el mensaje de Seiya casi diez veces se metió al baño tarareando una alegre canción. Empezó a soltar la trenza con la que había sujetado su cabello lila antes de dormir, mientras pensaba en todos los momentos lindos y divertidos que había pasado con Seiya. Como la vez que habían ido a comer helado y Seiya empezó a llenar su banana split con ositos de goma, alegando que era la batalla de los chibi osos por los planetas chocolate, vainilla y menta. También estaba la vez que fueron a patinar con Aioria, Milo, Marín y Shaina; Saori realmente no sabía patinar, así que Milo y Aioria decidieron "enseñarle". La verdad es que lo único que se les ocurrió fue agarrarla uno de cada brazo y arrastrarla para que "patinara", Saori estaba realmente aterrada y lanzaba pequeños grititos cada vez que le parecía que iba a caer, entonces Seiya empezó a patinar detrás del trío y gritando "devuélvanme a la princesa!" y luego "Saori-saaaaaaaan", de manera que los oyó toda la pista de patinaje, y Shaina y Marín terminaron con dolor de estómago de tanto reírse.

Después de estos alegres recuerdos, Saori se desvistió y empezó a ducharse con una sola cosa en su mente: Seiya.

* * *

Frente a la mansión Kido se estacionó un lujoso auto color azul oscuro con vidrios negros, poco tiempo después salió de él un apuesto hombre de cabellera azul y traje gris. En su mano derecha traía un generoso paquete de chocolates traído directamente desde Suiza como un regalo especial.

El joven de unos 25 años se dirigió a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Miró su reloj.

-Tal vez vine demasiado temprano- se dijo a sí mismo.

Mitsumasa Kido oyó sonar el timbre por segunda vez.

-¡Tatsumi!- gritó un poco molesto. No sabía dónde se metía cuando lo necesitaban.

-Enseguida voy, señor- El mayordomo apareció de la cocina, con un rostro agrío como el de siempre. Era un hombre calvo servicial con las personas que consideraba "de buena familia" y antipático con quien creía que estaba por debajo de su posición. La única razón por la que Mitsumasa Kido no lo había despedido era porque adoraba a Saori, y también porque hacía bien su trabajo.

Tatsumi abrío la puerta y enseguida entró el hombre del auto oscuro.

-Buenos días- saludó el peliazul.

-Buenos días, no sabía que vendrías tan temprano- le contestó Mitsumasa Kido extendiéndole la mano, ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón.

-Ha sido culpa mía, he estado tan ansioso que no he podido evitarlo- dijo y sonrió.

-No necesitas mentirme, muchacho. Sé cómo te sientes, pero créeme tu padre y yo hemos tomado la mejor decisión que pudimos.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda.

Mitsumasa asintió con complacencia y agregó –Siéntate, me temo que Saori no bajará de su habitación por lo menos dentro de una hora.

* * *

Al salir del baño Saori escogió un lindo vestido rosa pálido de su armario, se puso una pulsera de diminutas perlas que su abuelo le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado y se calzó una sandalias beige estilo romanas que iban bien con su vestido corto y vaporoso. Se colocó frente al espejo y em

-Saori, soy yo, ¿estás pezó a cepillarse el cabello. Segundos después oyó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto. dormida?- era su abuelo.

-Si lo estuviera no te contestaría- le dijo bromista y saltó de su asiento a abrirle a su abuelo.

Cuando Mitsumasa la vi no pudo evitar sonreír, Saori se veía radiante, y cada día que pasaba le hacía recordar más a su madre Sasha, era idéntica a ella, pero tenía los ojos azules de su padre, Asphros. Era una pena que ellos no pudieran haberla visto crecer.

Saori lo abrazó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Saori, tengo algo importante que decirte- empezó Mitsumasa- ha venido el hijo de un gran amigo y colega mío para arreglar algunos asuntos- esto último lo dijo dubitativo.

Saori no emitió palabra y dejó que su abuelo continuara.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te hablé de las responsabilidades que tenemos como dueños de la fundación Kido?- preguntó de manera suave.

-Claro que lo recuerdo abuelo- respondió Saori serena- pero creo que no te termino de comprender, ¿sucede algo malo?

-No te preocupes princesa, no es nada malo.-dijo sonriendo- Solo quería recordarte que dentro de poco cumplirás la mayoría de edad, y como heredera de la fundación aumentarán tus responsabilidades.

-Abuelo no te preocupes, te prometo que me esforzaré por la fundación y tomaré las mejores decisiones.- le contestó Saori con seguridad.

-Me alegra saber eso- acto seguido Mitsumasa besó la frente de su nieta.- Bueno, nuestro invitado espera, le diré que bajarás enseguida.

-De acuerdo, bajaré en 5 minutos.

* * *

Y los cinco minutos se convirtieron en un cuarto de hora. Mitsumasa se desvivió pidiéndole disculpas a su joven acompañante, mientras éste último solo reía diciendo que eso no importaba, ya conocía esa parte de las mujeres.

Cuando Saori bajó de su habitación su aroma inundó la sala. El peliazul anotó este detalle en su mente.

-Por fin llegas, Saori- dijo Mitsumasa con un leve tono de reproche en su voz. El peliazul se había levantado de su asiento, como todo un caballero. –Te presento a Saga Géminis, es hijo de un buen amigo mío, ha venido a hablar de negocios, pero antes desayunaremos.

-Es un placer conocerle, Saga –dijo Saori con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo hoy sería uno de los días más felices de su vida y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

-El placer es todo mío- No supo porque pero su tono de voz fue insípido y su rostro parco, pero Saori no pareció notarlo.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde empezaron a tomar el desayuno. Platicaron de cosa triviales e incluso rieron de una broma de parte de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori recalcó el placer que le proporcionó conocer a Saga, y Saga solo seguía la corriente.

Pero al final de cuentas lo que pensaban nadie lo decía. Mitsumasa pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a su nieta, Saga pensaba en donde se encontraría su hermano gemelo Kanon y Saori pensaba en si se pondría sandalias o tacones en su boda con Seiya.

Finalizando el desayuno, el abuelo de Saori estaba dispuesto a soltar la bomba que tenía preparada para ella. Tatsumi se dirigía a la mesa con una fina bandeja en la que traía unos suculentos postres.

-Ha llegado la hora de hablar de negocios- empezó diciendo Mitsumasa- Saori el padre de Saga y yo hemos buscado soluciones para el inminente fracaso de nuestras fundaciones…-Saori se había levantado para ayudarle a Tatsumi a servir los postres. -… y la solución indiscutible a la que hemos llegado…- Saori tomó dos platos con sendas porciones de tarta de chocolate con frutos rojos-… es que Saga y tú se unan en matrimonio.

En la mansión Kido se escuchó como dos finos platos de porcelana caían al suelo y se rompían en mil pedazos, al igual que el corazón de Saori.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n

Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia, opinión me encantaría saberlo.

Sayonara!

**_Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kuru-sama.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un _review_ e igual a los que pusieron en _follow_ o _favorite_ la historia, se les agradece :3 Trataré de actualizar seguido en honor a ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una pequeña gran sorpresa.**

-¡Señorita Saori!-Fue el sonido que rompió el silencio en el comedor. Tatsumi exclamó preocupado al ver la reacción de su señorita, y se apresuró a recoger los trozos de porcelana estrellados en el piso temiendo que se lastimara con ellos.

Después de unos segundos de suspenso, Saori pareció reaccionar al fin.

-¿Qué dices abuelo?- El anciano se tensó al ver su expresión, definitivamente su nieta no estaba entendiendo la situación, en su rostro se observaba una mezcla de reproche y diversión.-No juegues conmigo- continuó la pelilila, un pequeño mohín se formó en sus labios, haciéndola parecer como una niña caprichosa. Saga observó este gesto y la fotografió mentalmente.-Incluso he tirado los platos-Finalizó observando con preocupación los pocos restos que quedaban, ya que el mayordomo se había deshecho de la mayoría casi instantáneamente y ahora se encontraba buscando la aspiradora.

Mitsumasa cerró los párpados momentáneamente en un acto de concentración. Inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, de esta manera se veía más autoritario gracias a su gran estatura y a su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es ninguna broma, Saori. Has oído bien-Diciendo esto logró captar la atención de su nieta nuevamente y, como ésta pareció quedar momentáneamente sin habla, continuó-El padre de Saga, Caín Géminis, es un buen colega y amigo mío. Cuando era joven me fui a estudiar a la universidad de Atenas en Grecia, ahí fue donde conocí a Caín, ambos éramos muy parecidos, jóvenes emprendedores que buscábamos hacer fortuna. Cuando terminé la universidad dejé Grecia, volví a Japón y comencé con la fundación Kido. No perdí comunicación con Caín, pero sin embargo ésta era muy poca; yo fundamenté mi empresa en la construcción de hermosas estructuras y decoración de exquisitos interiores, mientras que él se dedicó a desarrollar una prestigiosa cadena de hoteles.-Salió de su ensueño recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.-Saori, espero que comprendas porque te cuento todo esto-Saori definitivamente no entendía, su abuelo no podía estar hablando en serio, no era posible que hubiera pasado de estar "casi comprometida con Seiya" a tener que casarse con un completo desconocido.-Te he hablado de tus responsabilidades, y como sabes últimamente las cosas con la fundación no están nada bien, es por eso que el padre de Saga y yo tomamos ésta decisión. Uniremos las dos empresas para evitar que se hundan en el fracaso.

Cuando el anciano dijo esto último, pareció muy cansado e indeciso para continuar, así que Saga tomó la palabra.

-_Gold saints hotels _ha llegado casi a su ruina en Grecia-no hacía falta que aclarara que era la empresa de su padre, según dedujo- es por eso que mi padre ha decidido trasladarla a Japón, pero no tenemos clientes suficientes, el prestigio lo perdimos, sin embargo tenemos bastante capital para volver a emprender pero no nos atrevemos a hacerlo allá.

-Como sabes, capital es lo que nos hace falta. Aunque nuestra fundación es la más acreditada del país hemos perdido fuertes sumas de dinero debido a la crisis económica.-Ahora fue Mitsumasa quien intervino, parecía como si él y Saga se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.-El matrimonio de ustedes será el pacto que necesitamos para comenzar con nuestra estrategia.-Hizo una pausa, medio dubitativo, entonces la miró a los ojos.-Antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que esto ya está decidido, incluso es una costumbre en la familia de Saga un compromiso pactado.-Su rostro se relajó, lanzó una cálida mirada sobre su nieta, quien lo veía con ojos desorbitados.-Saori, eres mi tesoro más preciado, no hubiera aceptado esta alianza si Saga no fuera digno de merecerte.

-¡No me casaré con él!-Fue el grito de la chica, lo último dicho por su abuelo le había parecido una ridiculez.- Él no es el hombre para mí.- Saga no se inmutó, ante el aparente rechazo- ¡Es una persona horrible!- Saori empezaba a ponerse histérica.

-Hace poco estabas diciendo que te había encantado conocerlo- le recriminó su abuelo con el ceño fruncido. Era verdad, ella ya no encontraba la manera de salirse de esa desesperante situación.

-Y-yo ya tengo novio-Mintió Saori titubeante- y nos casaremos pronto-finalizó diciendo. Mitsumasa pareció realmente confundido.

-Saori, espero que no estés mintiendo porque hasta ahora no me habías hablado de eso.

-Se me había olvidado- El rostro de Saori era tan encaprichado y sus palabras tan poco convincentes que Saga estuvo tentado a reírse.-Pero sabes abuelo- pareció pensarlo un momento-no creo que sigas con esta tontería cuando te diga que SEIYA es con quien me casaré-finalizó triunfante, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del "amor de su vida".

-¿Seiya?- Mitsumasa recordó a ese joven muchacho que era amigo de Saori desde hacía casi cuatro años. No era que no le agradara, pero lo consideraba muy poco maduro para su nieta, sin contar que no creía las palabras de ella, era claro que mentía. Pero le siguió el juego.- Según tengo entendido es amigo tuyo desde hace años, entonces será un muchacho listo y entenderá que este compromiso es mejor para ti.

Saori iba a replicar pero entonces Saga intervino. Se había mantenido al margen y ahora la situación se tornaba complicada.

-Me marcho- dijo, para él era la mejor decisión, así las cosas se calmarían- Señor Kido, gracias por sus atenciones. Saori Kido espero piense las cosas con cautela. Nos veremos pronto.-Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y dispuso a irse.

-¡Lárguese y no vuelva a pisar esta casa!- le gritó Saori, su abuelo estaba sorprendido de ese comportamiento tan poco educado de su parte. En cambio Saga solo se limitó a mirarla con una media sonrisa torcida e hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, enfureciéndola aún más.

Cuando Saga se fue Saori estaba realmente molesta así que optó por ella hacer lo mismo. Salió del comedor y corrió escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

Seiya se encontraba muy preocupado. Ya era la tercera vez que llamaba a Saori y ésta no le respondía. Tenía la sensación bochornosa de que la gente lo observaba con burla, sacudió la cabeza y desechó la idea; era un simple café y no un elegante restaurante, él traía una sola flor en su mano y no un ramo de rosas, así que pensó que no sería tan vergonzoso que lo dejaran plantado. Pero si lo era, incluso si la gente a su alrededor no se daba cuenta de ello, aún quedaba el hecho de que posiblemente el acto de Saori de no aparecerse en su cita fuera un rechazo. Este último pensamiento lo entristeció porque había estado casi completamente seguro de que era correspondido. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente marcando nuevamente el número de la chica, tenía que intentarlo aunque le quedaran pocas esperanzas…

Después de que Saori se encerrara en su cuarto de un fuerte portazo la invadieron las ganas de llorar. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y aún no daba crédito a las palabras de su abuelo. Para ella era como si le hubieran arrebatado la felicidad de las manos.

Pensó en sus responsabilidades y en el discurso que su abuelo siempre le daba acerca de "los compromisos de un Kido", pero era obvio que lo que le pedía era demasiado.

Era una locura pensar que tendría que deshacer la idea de contraer nupcias con el adorable y perfecto Seiya, y que en cambio compartiría su vida con el burlón e infame Saga (la verdad no estaba segura de si "infame" era la palabra correcta, pero como según ella sonaba horrible, era perfecta para describirlo). Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de persona era el tal Géminis, y que su abuelo le tuviera total confianza era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se lanzó en su cama con los ojos llorosos y pensando en una manera de zafarse de ese terrible compromiso, meditó por varios minutos pero parecía ineludible. Al final dejó de cavilar y se limitó a llorar en silencio hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando despertó se levantó y miró el reloj de pared colgado en su habitación, faltaba un cuarto de hora para su cita con Seiya, lo cual la alarmó. Corrió a mirarse en el espejo y supo, de súbito, que acudir a la reunión no era una opción. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, jamás se presentaría ante el castaño con esa horrible apariencia, sumado a que no estaba segura de cómo abordar la situación con él.

Ahora se encontraba estupefacta viendo el celular en su mano que resonaba mostrando el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla. Era la cuarta vez que la llamaba, había empezado a hacerlo quince minutos después de la hora acordada en la cita. Se debatió fuertemente entre si debía contestar o no, pero al fin lo hizo casi por inercia. Se colocó el celular al oído pero su lengua pareció enmudecer, al cabo de unos segundos fue el chico quien habló.

-_Bueno? Saori_-Ella se quedó aún más pasamada si era posible y sus labios no se movían.-_¿Me escuchas?Sao- _Cortó la llamada antes de que Seiya repitiera su nombre. Definitivamente no podía hacer, hablar con él le fue imposible, pero de alguna manera escuchar su voz le calmó un poco. Seguidamente decidió que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje.

"_Seiya, discúlpame por no haber llegado pero me ha surgido un asunto importante, estaré fuera de Tokyo por unos días. Hasta entonces. Cuídate."_

* * *

Al día siguiente Saori bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su abuelo en el comedor. Su enojo contra él aún era latente, sin embargo ya se encontraba más calmada, así que optó por saludarlo, limitándose a cruzar un par de palabras con él sin caer en el peligroso tema de conversación del día anterior. Luego él se despidió como solía hacerlo todos los días antes de ir al trabajo, esto le dio un gran alivio a la pelilila, ya que acababa con el ambiente tenso que se había creado en la mansión.

El aburrimiento y desasosiego la acompañaron hasta la tarde, entonces decidió salir de la casa para despejar su mente; sin embargo era claro de que si iba sola su mente otra vez la embargaría con sus problemas, así que optó por concertar una cita con sus dos mejores amigas, Marín y Shaina. Si bien no podría eludir completamente su desgracia estaba segura de que sus amigas idearían la forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Y bien señorita ¿se puede saber porque nos trajiste a este lugar cuando el sitio de moda se encuentra en su apogeo?-preguntó Shaina apartando su cabello verde hacia atrás seductoramente, lo que tenía de coqueta lo tenía de hermosa.-Sabes que ese es nuestro lugar preferido.

-No podía arriesgarme a que nos encontráramos con Seiya en _Zodiacs café_-respondió Saori pausadamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tú no quieres ver a Seiya?-Marín enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-Es una larga historia-suspiró.

-Tenemos toda la tarde-dijo Shaina divertida.

-Bueno…-empezó Saori. Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a contar sus desgracias con lujo de detalles ante las dos chicas que la observaban sorprendidas. Se había aguantado las ganas de llorar aunque tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no iba a hacer el ridículo en público. Cuando terminó sus amigas se quedaron un poco expectantes e indecisas para hablar.

-¿Y ese tal Saga… está bueno?

-¡Shaina!- la regañó Marín.- ¿Qué diría Milo si te escuchara?

-Milo es mi novio, no mi dueño-replicó.-O me dices que Aioria te tapa los ojos cuando van por la calle para que no mires a otro hombre.-Marín se ruborizó al oír el nombre de su amado. La peliverde sonrió triunfante. Luego miró el rostro de Saori apesadumbrada y se sintió un poco avergonzada-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Descuida-le contestó la pelilila con una sonrisa melancólica y luego añadió- Es un hombre horrible, no tiene comparación con Seiya.

Marín conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que estaba exagerando.

-De todos modos- habló la peliroja-sabes que eso no es lo que importa en esta situación. Aunque no esté de acuerdo el argumento de tu abuelo es muy convincente. Tienes una gran responsabilidad. Todas la tenemos- finalizó. Era de esperarse que esas tres jóvenes que convivían en un mismo círculo social fueran ricas herederas.

-Lo sé-añadió Saori apesadumbrada- He tratado, pero no me hago a la idea.

-No puede ser tan malo-Shaina trató de consolarla.-Aunque si quieres podemos idear un plan poner a tu abuelo en contra de Saga.-De esta manera Shaina se ganó otra mirada reprobatoria de parte de Marín.

-Shaina, lo mejor será que dejemos que Saori sea la que decida.

-Muchas gracias chicas- expresó la pelilila- Creo que tienen razón, pensaré mejor las cosas y tomaré una decisión.-Al final les regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Marín y Shaina le devolvieron la sonrisa, felices de haber ayudado a su amiga.

* * *

Saga terminó de firmar un par de hojas y las apiló en la montaña de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Hacía una semana desde que había conocido a su futura esposa, pero todo el trabajo que había tenido no le permitió volver a verla aún, sin embargo se había comunicado con su abuelo un par de veces por asuntos de negocios y éste había aprovechado para hablarle un poco de Saori. Mañana iría a visitarla, pensó. Entonces recordó sus ojos que brillaban llenos de ira hacia él.

Definitivamente las cosas no iban a estar nada fáciles, pensó Saga. Dejó los papeles a un lado y sacó de la gaveta de su escritorio una hoja en blanco. Se dispuso a escribir, unos minutos después cuando llevaba algunas líneas tocaron a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante-indicó. Seguidamente entró un hombre de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color.

-Afrodita-le saludó con un gesto de su cabeza. Afrodita era el apodo de aquel hombre, se lo había ganado gracias a sus facciones exageradamente correctas que rayaban en lo femenino, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría el tipo era un imán para las mujeres.

-Solo he venido a avisarte que la reunión está por empezar- dicho esto dio una ojeada por toda la habitación y se detuvo en unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Saga.-Vaya creí que habías dejado eso hace mucho tiempo-sonrió burlón. Afrodita y Saga eran amigos desde que estaban en la universidad, así que ambos sabían cosas sobre el otro.

Saga siguió con la vista el lugar donde apuntaban los ojos de Afrodita y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. Acto seguido se colocó entre el escritorio y el peliceleste para evitar que siguiera de chismoso.

-Vamos déjame verlo-pidió, pero Saga no hizo amago de moverse.

-Se nos hace tarde.- Dicho esto procedió a sacar a su colega de la oficina y dirigirse junto a él a la reunión.

.

.

.

Saori se encontraba acostada en su cama oyendo música con su ipod. Después de la visita de Saga a su casa había tenido una semana aparentemente tranquila, claro que no había olvidado el enojo que le producían tanto Saga como su abuelo, eso sumado a la tristeza de no haber visto a Seiya en todo ese tiempo. Su mente era un caos completo y a la única conclusión que pudo llegar fue que su futuro era incierto.

Oyó pequeños ruidos en su puerta así que se quitó los auriculares, resulta que los pequeños ruidos eran en realidades estridentes. Tatsumi tenía varios minutos de estar llamando a su puerta sin recibir contestación.

Cuando Saori abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. El mayordomo traía consigo un hermoso ramo de camelias blancas.

-Señorita, le han mandado estas flores hace medio hora- informó el mayordomo.

-Son hermosas- alcanzó a decir, lo único que cabía en su mente es que Seiya le había mandado un hermoso regalo y eso la hacía muy feliz.

El mayordomo se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a Saori y su gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente la chica colocó las flores sobre su mesita de noches y encontró entre ellas una tarjeta. Con el corazón palpitante se dispuso a leerla.

_"Ojos claros, serenos,  
si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,  
¿por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados?  
Si cuanto más piadosos,  
más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira,  
no me miréis con ira,  
porque no parezcáis menos hermosos.  
¡Ay tormentos rabiosos!  
Ojos claros, serenos,  
ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos."_

Saori hizo una pausa en su lectura, el poema era tan hermoso que le había arrancado varios suspiros. Con la mano en el pecho siguió leyendo.

"Saori Kido espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más agradable."

"Atte. S.G"

La cara de felicidad de Saori se convirtió en una de consternación. Primero pensó que ella nunca había visto con ojos de ira a Seiya. Luego se preguntó porque le había llamado Saori Kido, cuando él siempre la llamaba únicamente por su nombre. Y por último no entendía su firma, era conocido por ella que el apellido de Seiya era Pegasus.

-S.G-repitió. En ese instante su cerebro pareció hacer click.-Saga Géminis- dijo estupefacta, miró la flores enfurecida, seguidamente devolvió su mirada a la tarjeta, la tomó entre sus dos manos sin consideración alguna y, de un solo tajo, la rompió en dos.

-¡Idiota!

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas entre estos dos serán un poco complicadas al parecer.

Sobre las flores que Saga le mandó a Saori, las camelias blancas, según leí en internet su significado es el siguiente: _Orgullo por rechazo. "Estás desdeñando mi amor"_

Sobre los versos que Saga le escribió a Saori, es realmente un poema de **Gutierre de Cetina.**

Aclarado esto me despido :3

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
